


A Kitchen Counter in Outer Space

by Schneezed



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Fluff, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Underwear, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 23:21:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18980431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schneezed/pseuds/Schneezed
Summary: Sometimes you just need a glass of water in the middle of the night while wearing your boss’ underwear.





	A Kitchen Counter in Outer Space

**Author's Note:**

> this is the longest blowjob i’ve ever written. that’s it. that’s the note

It’s still weird to see Pandora beneath me. Especially from this window, specifically. 

Standing in the pitch-black kitchen, my elbows rested on the counter, staring at the glowing planet. I’d only come to get a glass of water but instead I’m questioning my reason for being here. 

Not in the “death is inevitable” kind of way, but the “I’m standing in my boss’s kitchen wearing his briefs” kind of way. 

Looking down at my crotch, I fiddled with the waste band. The fabric had to have been some kind of silk blend; I didn’t know my materials that well, but it felt so smooth despite how tightly it clung. Not that I minded how it formed around the curves of my hips and groin. Though, such a sentence suggests I’m anything impressive in that area. 

Personally, I didn’t think so, but Jack kept coming back. Again. And again. And again.

This was the fifth weekend in a row that I’d stayed in his apartment aboard Helios - every Sunday, I’d finish work, only to discover an email in my inbox. It was practically the same thing every time: “I read over your report and need to see you in person, come to my office before you retire for the night.”

This time - however - Jack literally wrote: “Office. Now. I’m bored, horny, and thinking of those ass cheeks.” I’m not sure who he was fooling with those first messages, but I’m glad he dropped the demeanour that this was about anything other than sex. 

Tonight was no more special than the last. I’m fairly sure we didn’t even last longer, and we definitely fell asleep faster. Maybe he was getting bored of me. Perhaps he had another of his mistresses or misters on his mind while he had me on my knees. 

Why did he even choose me in the first place? 

When we first ‘did the do’, it genuinely was a case of accidental horniness. He asked me to review to some paperwork, he let me have some gin, and then he whipped his dick out to prove ‘that the girth was just as good as the length’. Then us comparing sizes became mutual touching and me being subsequently bent over a desk for the next three hours. And those are only hours I actually counted. 

We didn’t talk too much outside of that and work. There were a few conversations here and there; he’d mentioned his daughter once or twice, we talked about our favourite colours at some point, and there was that occasional pre-meeting chatter since I was usually the first to arrive. 

Our relationship mainly revolves around sex. And - honestly - that was kind of disappointing. This is Handsome Jack. The Handsome Jack. I’d been kissing his ass for years, working my way up the ladder, and now I was literally kissing his ass. 

But that’s all I was doing. It would’ve been nice if I could be his friend, at the very least. And at most? Well, I mean… do I want him to be my boyfriend? Maybe. Possibly. Absolutely. 

Like I mentioned earlier, however, he’s probably got others on the side. A man like him doesn’t just have one bootycall and I hardly believe I’d be that special to him. 

Reaching up towards a cabinet, I retrieved an empty tinted glass, placing it beneath the faucet in the sink and twisting the knob. The sound of water hitting the hard blue surface was oddly soothing; it was nice to hear at least something in here that wasn’t miscellaneous spaceship noises. 

As my thoughts began to wonder if the noise would disturb Jack, I felt arms wrap around my chest and a bulge press between my ass cheeks. 

“You ain’t tired?” Jack asked with his face planted in the nook of my neck, voice muffled and groggy. 

“A little. But my throat kinda hurts, so I came to get a drink.”

My hand reached around to stroke his brunette locks, fingers twirling the brown strands repeatedly as my other hand retrieved the now full glass from the sink. 

I turned to face my boss-with-benefits only for his body to immediately press against mine once more. Jack’s face was so close to mine that I could smell his breath, the tips of our noses barely inches apart. 

“You know what I think?” He spoke with a smirk on his lips. It still amazed me that his mask was able to emote that well - it looked so much like genuine flesh. 

“What?”

“You’re a pretty swell guy, Rhys.” He laughed lightly to himself. “You’re a good sport for putting up with me.”

“Are you drunk?” I asked, returning the smile with one of my own. 

Jack only nodded, before resting his cheek on my shoulder. His hands began to roam my body; one hand played with my barely-defined pec, while the other snaked around my waist, pulling my hips closer to his own. 

“I had a shot or two before I came to check on you.” Jack confessed. “Felt like it’d help lube me up.”

My fingers traced up and down his back while I took a swig from my glass, placing it down onto the counter after. “What do you need lube for?”

I could feel him giggle against my skin before his head rose once more. Jack kissed my cheek gently as he played with the hem of my underwear. I tried to reach for his, only to realise he’d come to me commando. 

“I’m about to do something I never thought I’d do.” Jack sputtered; staring into my eyes, he seemed determined yet still predominantly sleepy. 

“You’re not proposing, are you?” I jested.

“No.” He kissed my neck, harder than before, grinding his cock against my bulge. “But it does involve me getting on my knees.”

Slowly but surely, Jack lowered himself to the ground with a trail of smooches down my body. It was a sensation I wasn’t use to - given that I was the active submissive - but not a single bone in my body wanted to complain about it. 

Jack tugged at the briefs, revealing the base of my shaft before quipping softly to me. “Remind me to buy you more of these. They make you look even sexier.”

“I’d say the same for you.” I replied. “But I think I like this look better.”

His naked body was definitely a sight to behold. Smooth, lean, and defined. Staring down, I could barely see given that his head was in the way, but his dick was definitely getting harder by the second. It seemed he had a submissive side all along; who knew?

He finally pulled the fabric just enough that my cock managed to bounce free while the rest of my skin stayed hidden. He’d never been this close before; it was the occasional tug in bed, or even times where he’d hold my dick still so I couldn’t touch myself. But never - not ever - had Handsome Jack ever looked so deliciously obedient. 

I ran my palm through his hair once more, grasping lightly at the strands. I didn’t want to force him, at least, not yet. 

With a painstaking pace, Jack slid his tongue along the bottom of my shaft, before his lips reached my tip. He looked up at me with devious eyes and clear intentions. A droplet of precum fell onto his mouth, only for him to immediately lick it up.

“Well, that’s a new taste.” 

“W-Well, uh, feel free to have as much as you want.” I did my best to keep a sarcastic tone; clearly, not my strong suit. Jack was great at keeping up his demeanor in bed - I, however, didn’t know any dirty talk that wasn’t simply moaning. I wasn’t sure that even really counted. 

The tension left me feeling more and more nervous as time went by. Seeing him there, so willing to take it, made my heart beat harder against my chest. And it was like he could hear each pounding; Jack never let his cocky smirk falter. 

Gripping my thigh with one hand, and steadying himself by placing the other on my hip, he eased forwards, letting my member slowly slide between his lips. The sensation was so weird and wet at first; but it took mere seconds for me to grow use to it. I could feel more and more of my pre dripping down his throat as he winced, gagging lightly before finally taking in every inch. 

Without looking up, he started to pull back, once again using the tip of his tongue to stroke beneath my cock. And - as he reached the tip - he went down again. 

Jack’s hand on my thigh reached between my legs, two fingers curling as to massage the rim of my hole through the fabric. My own grasp on his hair tightened as Jack kept bobbing back and forth as I bit my bottom lip, holding back the moans I wanted to let out. 

For someone who insisted he was a “full-time top”, Jack wasn’t exactly bad at giving back the service he so loved. 

Scared that he’d notice my silence, I spoke up: “Do you give all your hookups this kind of treatment?”

Looking up at me, Jack drew back, trails of precum stuck to his face. He giggled lightly under his breath with a smile on his face: “If I had any, probably not.”

My brow furrowed upon hearing his words. 

“W-Wait, uh, that’s- I’m the only one?” I sputtered out. 

Jack rose up from the ground and stood with his chest practically touching mine. He kissed me deep, our tongues mingling as his arms pulled me in tight. But - as he retreated - I heard words I didn’t expect to hear on a kitchen counter in outer space. 

“Rhys, baby, we’re friends! I wouldn’t cheat on you like that.” He joked. “But seriously, I don’t want a side peace when I’ve got a whole meal at my beck and call.”

“So, hold on, are we… you know, exclusive?” I asked with tone more serious than I intended. 

Jack seemed to pause, thinking to himself as he stared out the window. “Sex wise? Yes. Relationship wise? I don’t think we’re there yet. Got it?”

It took me a moment to simply process that sentence. He wants me. Handsome Jack - CEO of Hyperion and a fucking Vault Hunter - actually likes me. 

“Now.” He spoke up. “Do you want to actually fuck my brains out, or are we going to stand around hoping the tension gets us off?”

“Yes. I mean, no. Yes to the first part, no to the-“ Jack cut me off as he held my cock with an iron grip. “Right. Shutting up.”

Dropping to his knees, I watched him slowly engulf my length once more, beginning to work back and forth. It started out gentle, with long, drawn out strokes. Jack gradually gained pace; and, with each pump, I found myself growing hungrier and hungrier. I began to work my hips, with barely noticeable strength. 

Jack continued despite my force until we were practically thrusting in unison. I felt my legs tingle and tense as I grew closer and closer, the sheer amount of stimulation drove me crazy with lust. And I loved every single second of it. 

I let myself give in, moans escaping my lips as my back bent, head staring up at the ceiling as I felt every moment of ecstasy. Jack’s palm gripped my hip as he started to suck faster and faster; my own hand held onto his shoulder, trying to steady myself as my other hand gripped tightly to the counter. I could even feel Jack groan himself, small vibrations echoing, causing a weird - yet surprisingly good - sensation.

“J-Jack!” I called between heightening moans. “I’m close!”

At the sound of my voice he leaned back, using one hand to keep him steady while the other stroked my dick. His mouth stayed partially parted as he waited for my load, his eyes once again looking up at me. Though - this time - he’d lost that dominant smile. The ways his eyebrows arched showed a genuine want for it; he’d let down his facade and was embracing his submissive side. 

Now this was a face I knew I wanted to remember for a long, long time. 

And, staring down into his begging eyes, ropes of white cum shot out of my shaft, covering his mask as he closed his eyes. It was so satisfying to watch it all empty out of me and over him, streams of my orgasm cascading down onto his body. 

By the time I’d finished, my balls hurt like hell, and my tip was sore. I’d never let out a load so big in my entire life. 

“Wow.” Jack spoke, finally standing up. “My knees… feel raw as shit. How do you do that?”

“Uh, practice?” I laughed. Arms around my waist, he pulled me in for a kiss, intentionally licking up more cum before hand. Given how much I’d tasted before - of mine and his - it was nice to feel at least something familiar about this. But something tells me this is going to get a lot more common from here on out. 

Jack pulled back, a trail of white connecting our lips before he broke the link with his thumb. “I’m gonna take a shower and hit the hay. You should probably sleep, sunshine, you look like you just had the life drained outta you.”

With a quick peck on my cheek, he sauntered off into the corridor once more, leaving me alone with my thoughts again. Alongside a puddle of Jack’s own cum that covered the floor beneath me. Well, at least he enjoyed it too, but chances are I’ll have to clean this up before some random maid has to do it for us. 

And - as I turned around to look at Pandora once more - I think I had my answer. I’m here… because Handsome Jack gives a pretty mean blowjob.


End file.
